Kana's Life After Death
by paraghoul
Summary: When they said Kana would never truly be gone, they weren't kidding. She may be dead but she is still here, she is just a spirit now. A ghost roaming the country.
1. Chapter 1

**KANA'S LIFE AFTER DEATH**

 **A Parasyte story by Paraghoul.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's owners. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **Note: This story is told from Kana's POV in 1st person.**

 **Chapter 1- The death of Kana**

* * *

I sensed a familiar feeling. I ran towards it inside the building thinking it was Shinichi, only to see a parasite that was not 'Shinichi' devoring it's latest kill. As I turned to run, one of the parasite's blades slashed me in the upper right arm. I thought that Shinichi would save me and and that I would be fine. Just when I saw Shinichi for real, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my chest and fell to the ground.

* * *

As I told Shinichi about my dream, I felt blood seeping on to the ground at a rapid rate. As I spoke my last words to shinichi, I slowly closed my eyes and took her last breath as my left arm fell limp. I couldn't move, see, hear, smell, feel, breathe or think. Moments after I took my last breath, I opened my eyes, feeling no pain and very light. Standing up, I looked to see Shinichi very upset and holding a body. Confused, I asked him, "What's wrong?", but he didn't respond to me. I then noticed the body that Shinichi was holding was mine. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! I was devastated. I would never be old enough to drink alcohol, have sex, but worst of all, I would never be able to have babies and for my entire life, I wanted to be a mother more than anything else. I watched Shinichi pick up my body.

* * *

Shinichi knocked on the door to my home. He said, "Hi, I'm a friend of Kana's, I'm here to deliver some bad news to you". My mom came and saw my corpse and immediately started sobbing with tears in her eyes, grabbing my body from Shinichi without saying a word and went upstairs rocking while cradling my lifeless body in my bedroom. I wanted to hug her more than anything, but I knew she couldn't hear me.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is sad, but it will get better.**

 **This story takes place during episodes 12 through 24.**

 **Next chapter will involve Kana's funeral.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Funeral and Grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parasyte: the Maxim or it's characters** **. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

 **2- The Funeral and Grief**

* * *

Mom stripped my bloodied shirt off my body. Knowing that I was dead, it didn't help, I watched water come from the shower faucet, the blood from my corpse feel to the shower floor into the drain, my mother wanted to make sure I was as gorgeous as possible for my funeral. I saw tears streaming in Mom's eyes. Shinichi had been taken in for questioning which made me mad because this wasn't his fault. The blood was gone from the wound, but the wound was still visible. It was bad enough that Mom had mental health issues. My death would definitely make them worse. She put cotton inside the wound. She also put fake realistic skin over the wound. She put my body in the fridge to keep it from decomposing. She got out a sweater-like dress, put it on my body. I also had Mary Jane heels along with white pantyhose on. She soon walked out the door.

* * *

Mom returned with a coffin, I tried to talk to her but she didn't hear me. I didn't want to be a ghost, I wanted to live. I had no choice but to watch her put my body into the coffin. She was sobbing over my lifeless corpse. A white pillow with a sewn in white flower under my body's head and it was covered with a white blanket with beautiful patterns on it. I was gorgeous. Suddenly, I heard a mean girl who sabatoged my job interview 2 years ago say, "Glad that bitch is dead". I couldn't believe my ears. Angry, I possessed her briefly to teach her a lesson. My mother went out the front door with a black dress.

* * *

I saw people crying, some were my cousins, friends, other family members, etc. Mitsuo was crying. Tears were running down everyone's eyes. It hard see them upset. I saw Shinichi in his school uniform. He didn't appear to be crying. He walked on the street talking to Migi, blaming himself for my death Migi told him that it wasn't his fault I agreed with Migi. Mitsuo came up from behind Shinichi and began him and began yelling at him which lead to a brief fight. Soon, I caught Shinichi banging his head against a tree with blood on the side of his face and Migi telling him to stop, I also asked him to stop.

* * *

 **See you next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
